PewDiePie Fanfic The Ballad Of Stephano And Jennifer Part 2
by Steelycascade95
Summary: What happens after the two fall in love?


Jennifer ran gleefully throughout the hallways. She spun and hopped and squealed as her world transformed into brighter colors around her. She was so loud, it was surprising none of the other Bro's heard her, they were to busy partying. But they did begin to notice Stephano had gone missing from the party atmosphere. But just because none of her friends heard her, doesn't mean she wasn't heard. She carelessly wandered in and out the dangerous sections of the manor and was chased numerous times by monsters. But they just couldn't catch her, they couldn't even scare her. She finally busted into her room walking on sunshine as she collapsed onto her bed. She smiled and sighed happily. She let go of the balloon as it hit the roof staring back down at her with an unblinking smile. She paused to stare at the ceiling for a moment, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a photograph taken minutes ago with Stephano. She couldn't believe all of what had happened in just 3 short hours. Back at the party, PewDie was talking to Piggeh. Piggeh was worried about Jennifer, she could be in trouble after all. Piggeh was still a party hard oversexed passion pig on the inside, but he looked at Jennifer as sort of a little sister. After he found out what PewDie did, he bolted out of the party to go look for her. When he got to her room, it was locked and Jennifer was laughing on the inside. Jennifer quickly took all the gifts and began stuffing them in a locked closet. Piggeh spoke up "Jennifer? Jennifer are you in here? It's me, Piggeh! We need to talk!" Jennifer hastily opened the door after securing everything in the closet. She beckoned him in with a smile, and Piggeh sighed relieved. Piggeh spoke first "I heard what happened between you and PewDie. You know he says he's sorry, he didn't mean any of what he said." Jennifer smiled and told him "No, I'm fine. His apology is accepted." Piggeh knew something was up, Jennifer would still feel hurt after all this usually. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "Jennifer, I know there is something your hiding. I can tell by your attitude." Jennifer turned to Piggeh and stared into his bloodshot pink eyes. She knew there was no use fighting out of it, she began to speak "Piggeh, do you promise not to tell anybody about this?" Piggeh looked at her with a knowing face and assured her she had nothing to fear. Jennifer put on a slight grin "Okay... I think me and Stephano are in love." Piggeh's jaw dropped, and he could not speak. He finally gathered his wherewithal and said "So it's Stephano huh?" Jennifer described her whole afternoon with the man and Piggeh looked to be in more and more disbelief with each passing word.  
"I... uh. I think it's fine that you and Stephano found someone but, wouldn't you rather see your rock brethren instead?" Jennifer frowned remembering how her friends left her behind after she swooned with PewDiePie for the first time. Piggeh read her mind and changed his statement. "Or maybe perhaps you could see Skully or Mayo? Maybe Martin? Anyone but Stephano?" Jennifer looked quizzically at her friend/stepbrother. "What's wrong with Stephano? He's a great guy." Piggeh looked disapprovingly. "I just think he might be a little off if you know what I mean. Jennifer looked a little peeved "He's not off he's just misunderstood. He is perfectly okay! What did he ever do to you?" Piggeh sighed and tried to recollect the long history between him and Stephano. He felt some bad blood run through his damaged veins and he turned to Jennifer with pleading eyes. "Please Jen, I just want what's best for you." Jennifer was now annoyed "And who are you, my Father?" Piggeh raised his voice slightly "No I'm your big brother! I'm YOUR rock! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Jennifer shouted above him "Who said you could interfere!? I thought you said you would understand! Why can't you understand why I love him?" Piggeh was now screaming above her loud enough for a now gathering crowd could hear very clearly "BECAUSE HE'S A SWINDLING SELFISH IMPULSIVE EGOTISTIC SCUT OF A MAN!" Jennifer was taken aback, she stood back with a few tears racing down her cheeks. Piggeh's rage quickly left his face and the red was replaced once again with his normal pink tint. He looked at Jennifer, and he moved toward her but she quickly moved back. Without another word she dashed around Piggeh and burst through the door and through the crowd of her friends, holding back tears until she was far out of sight. Piggeh walked slowly out to see all of The Bro's lead by PewDie standing outside the door. He sighed and facepalmed. Skully was the first of them to speak "Nice job suave." Piggeh dismissed his comment "Oh can it bone brains. Can't you see I've screwed enough up without your help." PewDie approached Piggeh and looked at him with utter confusion. "Stephano? But why?" Piggeh just looked at him somberly and walked off, joined quickly by Mr. Chair. A few moments later everyone else cleared leaving PewDie alone in the darkness. PewDie sighed and thought to himself. "Guess I'd better see Stephano now."  
Stephano had fallen asleep in a daydream on his bed. PewDie entered the room, the lock was broken ages ago. "Stephano?" Stephano awoke quickly and out of instinct held his sword out at PewDie's throat. Realizing it was his best friend, he lowered it and apologized for scaring him. "Oh, sorry Pewds. What is it that you want?" "I was just thinking that maybe you and Jennifer should at least slow down." Pewds said. Stephano was shocked Pewds even knew, and Pewds knew he must explain himself. After telling the whole story, Stephano was almost stunned. He stood there for a second flabbergasted. He then spoke "PewDie, I'm almost ashamed of Piggeh's behavior. Surely your more human than that aren't you.?" The gamer shook his head, he was more used to dealing with his friends getting captured, not intimate relationships. Stephano conveyed a look of dismay "You really don't approve of it do you?" PewDie looked his friend in the eyes and said "Why don't you go out with Stephanie?" Stephano shook his head and said "I couldn't do that. She happens to be my cousin once removed." PewDie thought to himself "Gonzales, Louis, Stephanie, sheesh how much family does one guy need?" Stephano turned to the wall "I love her PewDie, and it hasn't just been today. I've liked her for a long time now and I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. I had to make my move. It was then or never." PewDie was beyond words. There were no words left to say really. What could he say that would make it any more pertinent to him? PewDie turned before leaving the room..."I hope you know what your doing Stephano. Be careful with what you do. You can't go around breaking hearts." He left silently and Stephano looked back a little as he left. Jennifer had been hiding in a closet next to the room the whole time and she came into the room moments later crying.


End file.
